Just Another Young Sirius Black fanfic- Feat an American
by Multifandom.trash.na.fam
Summary: Cece Andrews has just left Hawaii to go to Hogwarts in England. But little does she know that her 6th and 7th year at Hogwarts are to be filled with some EPIC adventures. From a ball to messing with teachers, A certain arrogant teen is going to be helping to make her year awesome. I suck at summaries please read and review- DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF JK ROWLING'S CHARACTERS
1. So Fresh and so Clean

"Lillyyyyy do you know where my all-black converse are?" I asked as I pranced out of the shower while pulling on my fluffy white robe. "URG NOT NOW CECILIA ANDREWS." A mass of blankets yelled along with a string of profanities. "Awwww come on Lily I'm sure you're anxious to see your stalker one Mr. James Potter." Suddenly I ducked as a pillow soared over my head "Well fine but if you're not up in 5 minutes I'm getting the bucket of cold water." Lily then jumped up and ran into the shower. _Ha!_ I thought to myself _serves you right for last week._ Anyways in case you're wondering who I am my name is Cecilia (Cece) Andrews and I moved here to Britain from Hawaii with my sister so I could attend my 6th and 7th year at Hogwarts! Lily and I have been friends since FOREVER hence the reason why she's staying at my house right now. After putting in my contact lenses (Cuz glasses SUCK) *** **An- sorry if you wear glasses and you got offended… it was not my intention***** I hurried downstairs were my sister Sarah was sipping coffee and after saying a quick good morning to her (she's not a morning person) I started frying pancakes. "Hey Sarah how are we getting to the Station?" I asked. "Well first we're taking a portkey and then driving the rest of the way." Came her reply. Sarah's 19 and an adult and since my mom is absent and my dad passed away, Sarah is like my parent. Nodding my head, I began to mentally check off everything that I had packed. Like let's be real here, I'm honestly SUPER excited for Hogwarts. Not only because it's amazing but because earlier in the summer I was sorted into Gryffindor which means that I'll be in the same dorm with Lily. "Cece your pancakes are burning." Came my sister's voice which interrupted my thoughts. "WHAT NO NOT MY PANCAKES!" I exclaimed as I grabbed the somewhat crispy pancakes off the frying pan and tossed them on a plate. Sighing, I closely examined my pancakes and realized that they weren't really that bad- only slightly burnt. After making sure my pancakes were okay, I headed upstairs to see Lily getting changed and after setting down the plate, I opened up my closet and looked at the outfit I had left out- It was a simple navy blue sweater with one of those alien logo thingys and a pair of slightly ripped jeans

Then I threw on my low top black converse and stared at myself in the mirror (I'm not vain I promise) I'm about 5'2 and curvy, but thankfully not in a chubby way. I have long curly blonde hair and with my tan skin you're probably thinking that I look like a Californian beach babe, but my eyes ruin the picture. For some weird reason I got olive green eyes that are about the same shade as puke. I saw Lily studying herself in the bathroom mirror-she's about 5'5 and has long red hair with a bold temper to match. Although Lily and I are best friends, I'm pretty jealous of her because she's so naturally beautiful. Anyways after eating my pancakes and making sure my outfit looked FRESH I did my makeup which consisted of some foundation to cover up any blemishes and some mascara with lip gloss. "CECE, LILY YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES." Came my sister's voice from upstairs. "I still have to dry my hair." I said and Lily said "Same." So I walked into the bathroom while Lily went into my room and started blow drying my hair. Egh I can't wait until I can use magic again. Without it my hair basically looks like a lion's mane.

Then, Lily and I headed down the stairs with our luggage and my sister held out an old can and we all touched it and with a lurch and a stomach-tightening feeling, I was transported. Looking around, There was an AMAZING car on a hill and as both my sister and Lily appeared next to me, I screamed "I'M DRIVING." As Lily yelled "SHOTGUN." And my sister yelled "FUCK." Lily and I grinned at each other and ran towards the car. After maybe 15 minutes of me speeding and laughing manically, while Lily and my sister swore up a storm, We pulled up next to the entrance of King's Cross Station. Lily opened up the door and would've probably kissed the ground if she had not seen a kid with glasses hanging out with some other people.


	2. Sirius gets laaaid (a lot)

Peeking out my window, I got my first glance at what I assumed was James Potter. He actually wasn't that bad looking. He had black hair that stuck out everywhere and perfectly round glasses. Plus he had some serious muscles and was about 6'0. Those other people were obviously his friends and from I could tell, one had about chin length black hair and was EXTREMLY good looking. Muscles and all. He was probably the tallest of the friends at about 6'2, which compared to me is like gigantic. But, I could already tell that he was arrogant as shit and was aware of the fact that he was pretty good-looking. The last friend of James Potter was the shortest one there at 5'11. He had sandy brown hair and looked pretty beaten down. Maybe from stress or a bad environment or something. I don't know, I'm just being an assuming asshole. Anyway, as soon as Lily opened the passenger door to probably throw up or thank God, Potter caught sight of her and instantly hurried over and helped Lily out of the car. Or tried to. "JAMES POTTER TOUCH ME AND I WILL STAB YOU IN THE EYE WITH YOUR OWN FINGER." She yelled as he tried to grab her arm. "But Lily flower-"James tried and I stepped in as soon as I saw steam go out of Lily's ears. "Lily aren't you going to introduce me?" At this point James' friends had joined us and I could clearly see that the tall one had weird gray eyes. Lily took a deep breath and said "Potter and co. This is Cece, she's my best friend that just moved here from Hawaii. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to help her sister get our luggage." And what that she walked away. "Lily wait!" James cried and rushed to meet up with her. "Is he always this needy?" Was the first thing out of my mouth and I instantly regretted what I said. His friends just looked at me with wide eyes and I mentally slapped myself. "Sorry, I have this bad habit-"I tried apologizing and was interrupted when both of them started laughing their heads off. "No its not you it's that you're the first girl to actually speak the truth about him without being worried of offending him." Said the tall one. "Okay then, well as Lily said my name is Cece Andrews and I just moved here from Hawaii and I'll be in Gryffindor!" I said. "Well beautiful" I almost gagged at that "My name is Sirius Black and I would love to get to know you better." Said the tall one now known as Sirius. "Please don't make me throw up." I responded with. His friend laughed and Sirius actually looked upset at that. Good. I honestly hate it when good looking people hit on the "average" ones like me, it's like they're doing it to make them look like saints in front of their arrogant buddies. Anyways, turning to his friend, I smiled and asked "What's your name?" "Remus Lupin." Came his response. I could tell he was friendly and nice and I had already seen the prefect badge on him. "Hey!" I blurted out "Lily is prefect too!" "Yeah, I'm not that surprised that she is." He said. Lily then rejoined us and then after saying goodbye to my sister, she grabbed my arm and we headed for the train. After some searching we finally found a compartment (after I kicked out some firsties) and we discussed the boys. "Well Remus is nice but Sirius is a prat who seems a little too arrogant for my liking." I told Lily. "When he walked away he hit on me and I almost barfed.' I said with a laugh (I don't giggle ew) "Well I wouldn't be surprised, I bet you were the first girl to turn him down too. You did turn him down right?" Lily's question took me off guard, why would she think that I would agree to flirt with a major fuckboy like him? "YES of course." I said with a disgusted look on my face. Lily then smiled and looked up as some kids headed up the compartment. One of them was Remus and as he passed our compartment, he knocked on the glass. "Oh, must be the prefect meeting, I got to go see ya later." Lily said and then stood up and walked out of our compartment.

…

I was alone for some time, totally in quiet and reading The Godfather by Mario Puzo *****An-if you haven't read that, please do its amazing***** until a boy by the looks of Sirius Black barged in my compartment.


	3. Cece is a savage

*****An—This is from Sirius' POV… Thought I'd try it*****

As soon as I saw her I knew she was somewhat different than most girls. She was shorter only up to about my shoulder, but was tan and looked pretty toned in her muscles. She probably surfed in Hawaii or something. Was it called surfing? I couldn't tell you. All I knew was that she could totally do quidditch. Maybe I could get her to try out, considering I'm quidditch captain. I KNOW RIGHT? I'm just that awesome! I can totally hear you congratulating me. Thanks.

Wow I'm getting off track. Anyways she had really curly,, long blonde hair that went up to her mid back and these wicked green eyes, which was pretty unexpected considering you don't see too many blondes with that colored eyes. Maybe she wore those colored contact lenses. I mean she was pretty in a "if you touch me I'll break your arm sort of feminist way" So I figured maybe to try a little flirty flirt. "Well beautiful." I said and I saw her eyebrows scrunch up. "My name's Sirius Black and I would love to get to know you better." I said with a charismatic (I know, isn't great that I know that word?) charm. "Please don't make me barf." Came her answer and I told myself that she was probably playing hard to get or she didn't want to look bad in front of Evans. Anyways after her and Evans went off to find a compartment, I met up with James and Remus ***An-I didn't want to include Peter, he wouldn't really go with the plot sorry*** "So Prongs, how did it go with Evans" I asked James with an evident smirk on my mouth. James looked crestfallen "She told me that she would never ever go out with me, even if it was between me and a mountain troll." Remus and I took a moment to brood on that. Honestly I don't even know what James sees in Evans. I mean she's pretty sure, but that temper is a little annoying. Remus spoke up "Well James you never know, maybe she will say yes this year." I snorted really loudly and Remus glared at me "Hey Padfoot I saw you talking to the girl, what was her name Sea Salt? James asked. "Yes James because someone would name their kid Sea Salt." I responded sarcastically. Moony gave me a look and then said 'No, her name was Cece and she completely REJECTED Padfoot!" Moony said that last bit before bursting into laughter and Prongs was on the floor laughing so hard. _"Please don't make me barf."_ Moony imitated before joining Prongs on the floor. When both of them calmed down I explained "She's probably just playing hard to get, trust me no one can resist me." I said. "Yeah well Padfoot, I think she did." Came Prongs' answer. "Ugh whatever." Was the last thing I said before Remus had to leave for the Pinhead Meeting. Oh, did I say Pinhead? I meant Prefect. It's an easy mistake. Anyways after Moony left James got up and mentioned something about finding his Lily Flower and with that I was alone so I decided to walk around the aisles for a little bit and to maybe make out with a hot girl. I meant that in a totally make out way. Not anything else. I'm not a perv and I'm planning on saving myself. You will not repeat that to anyone EVER.

So anyway I'm walking down the aisles and there I find one Miss Cece reading a book alone in her compartment. So I decide to prank her. A simple scare might suffice. Anyway, I quietly open up the door and stick my head in and yell BOO as loud as I can…

…

She doesn't even look up. It's kind of heartbreaking, not to get a reaction from someone you prank. She lifts her head and stares at me with those sea green eyes. "Oh you're here." Was all she said? Your here! That's what I get for blessing her with my presence? "Yeah love I am, and I was wondering if you would want to try out for the quidditch team." I asked smoothly. Now listen, when I call a girl love, it usually makes them crazy for me. I mean like absolutely in love. First thing she says- "don't call me love." But after a moment of silence she looks up and flashes me a smile and I must say it truly suits her and she responds with "And yes I will be trying out for chaser." "So what's your deal?" I ask rather rudely. Oops. She frowns and answers "What does that mean?" Her eyes are now flashing with anger and it's quite intimidating. "No-nothing." I try to stutter out and she responds with "What? Because I don't fall crazy in love with you at first glance? Well listen." She's standing up now and stomping towards me, and she backs me up against the wall. "Just because YOU think that your some sort of a big hit around here does NOT mean that I'm gonna hang on your every word and does certainly not mean that I have problems or anything. Hit on me again and I will ruin your life. Is that clear?" She finished her little rant and I just nod my head. WTF is happening to me? The real Sirius would've insulted her right back. "I'm glad you understand." She says interrupting my thoughts. "Now SCRAM." And with that I turn and go straight back into the aisles and she magics the door shut, so it slams really loudly. Ouch, that sucked. Anyways I start to head back when I'm interrupted by a very hot, very blonde girl. She pulls me into her compartment and starts kissing me. At least SHE has her priorities straight.

…

 **Cece's POV**

Even when Asshole Black leaves I'm still fuming about what he said to me. Okay' maybe it was a little overreacting, but seriously, asking me what my problem was just because I didn't think he was all-that. I was seriously PO even when Lily came back from the Prefect meeting. And the first thing she tells me when she walks in is about Sirius Fucking Black, of all people. "I just caught Sirius Black making out with some TALL blondie." She says as she shuts the door. "I not surprised considering he's an asshole." I say back. She studies my face for about 0.2 seconds before saying "He tried something didn't he?" "Yup." I answer, and I tell her what happened. "WHAT?" She yells. "THAT'S IT, THAT'S THE LOWEST OF THE LOW, THAT ASSHOLE HOW DARE HIM." She goes to head out the door, but I stop her and say "It's okay Lils, I totally let him have it." She calms down and after some chatter, we both get dressed in our Hogwarts uniforms, which consists of a white button-down shirt, under a grey v necked pullover sweater, with my red and gold tie, a pleated skirt, and grey knee high socks, plus some Mary Janes. I then pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail, and Lily threw hers into a bun, and we both headed out into the aisles get off the train. Once we were both off, we looked for a carriage to crash in. Sadly there were none available except- "HEY LILY THERES ROOM IN OUR CARRIAGE." We both sighed as we heard Potters' voice and headed towards their carriage. "Hey lo-." Sirius tried to say before I turned my head and glared at him, and he stopped talking. That made me feel good. As our carriage started moving, (pulled by some weird bony looking horses) the castle came into view. Man, it was magnificent, from its torrents and spirals. "It's beautiful isn't it?' I heard Sirius say from behind me, and I turned around and saw him totally invade my personal bubble. So I scooted away and he looked slightly hurt. Good, teaches him not to mess with me. Anyways after pulling up to the castle, we all listened to the speech that Dumbledore gave and then dug in. I mean I really engorged myself. It's bad. After that, Lily and I went up to our dormitory and I was so tired I immediately went to bed and fell asleep after like 0.5 seconds.


End file.
